Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-2n-2)(-4n+1)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-2n-2}$ onto the ${-4n}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-4n}({-2n-2}) + {1}({-2n-2})$ Then distribute the ${-4n}.$ $ = ({-4n} \times {-2n}) + ({-4n} \times {-2}) + {1}({-2n-2})$ $ = 8n^{2} + 8n + {1}({-2n-2})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = 8n^{2} + 8n + ({1} \times {-2n}) + ({1} \times {-2})$ $ = 8n^{2} + 8n - 2n - 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8n^{2} + 6n - 2$